Betrayal
by Ariel Valentine
Summary: Luffy remembers his first love... LuffyxOC One Shot


He walked slowly, his eyes downcast. His hat covered his face so no one could see. His fists were clenched at his sides and he stopped walking, the rows of stone causing him to freeze as he thought about everything that had happened.

_"I love you..."_ He looked up when he remembered her voice, what she said as she laid there, tears standing in his eyes as he gazed out at the rows of stone. The stones seemed to leer at him, taunt him as a tear rolled gently down his cheek. He clenched his fists harder, almost hard enough to draw blood. He couldn't go on.

_"Luffy..."_ Her voice said. His eyes shut, clenched tight as he tried to fight off the memories. _"Luffy... I love you. Please don't forget me..."_ Luffy looked back up, his straw hat hiding his eyes from no one. No one else was there. Just him... And his memories.

_"Look Luffy!" A beautiful girl said, leaning over the railing of the Merry Go. Her long, green hair swished in the warm breeze that blew up from the water. She turned to smile at him, her silver eyes reflecting the beautiful sunset. Luffy smiled and walked over to her, his eyes never once leaving her beautiful face. She looked back out to the sunset, her eyes shining in the light._

_"Sukiyami..." Luffy whispered. She looked up at him, a faint blush across her features. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. It was the only time she ever saw him so serious. When the two were alone toghether he was so sensitive, so sweet. The rest of the time he was so hyper, so immature. She loved that about him. He leaned down, his forhead against hers as they stared into each others eyes before he leaned in for a kiss, just as the sun fell behind the horizon_.

Another tear cascaded down Luffy's cheek as he walked on, his head still hung low, remembering his first love.

_She was dancing a beautiful, meldoic dance that was slow, yet fast at the same time. She danced to no music, but captivated everyones hearts with her movements. She was the most beautiful thing Luffy had seen. _

_He watched her dancing on the shore, the sunset behind her. It was her favorite time of day. The beauty of it struck her into dancing, swaying with the waves as they lapped gently around her ankles. Luffy felt his face heat up and realized suddenly he was blushing. She stopped and smiled at him, holding her hand out, beckoning him to join her in her dance..._

"That was when..." He choked quietly, biting his lip as he recalled everything that happened.

_Sukiyami's hand suddenly fell, something piercing her stomach. She looked down, then behind her._

_"Why?" She asked, blood dribbling from her mouth. The man behind her smirked._

_"You betrayed me, Suki... You betrayed me and our family. You shouldn't have become a pirate." Sukiyami fell forward, water splashing around her body._

_"Sukiyami!" Luffy screamed as he ran out towards her. The man there laughed as Luffy crashed into the water, his legs giving out as he fell next to her._

_"Foolish pirate, why do you care about my sister?"_

_"You killed her! You killed Suki!" Luffy screamed. He snapped, attacking the man... Ignoring his pleas..._

Luffy looked down at the headstone, placing a single white rose against it. A tear slipped from his eye, landing on one of the petals. He could still see her face as she laid dying in his arms...

_"Luffy..." She gasped, through the immense pain. Slowly it started to fade, the pain, the warmth from her pale skin... "Luffy... I want you to know... I love you..." She smiled up at him before rolling over, coughing up more of her life._

_"Sukiyami please! Please don't leave me!" Luffy cried, tears streaming down his face. Sukiyami looked up at him, a smile on her pale lips, her eyes slowly dimming._

_"I love you, Luffy... Please don't forget me..." She said, just as her eyes faded, the life leaving them. Just as she died the sun set, hiding behind the horizon as if it were dying with Sukiyami, the only girl who ever danced for the sun._

_"SUKIYAMI!" Luffy's voice echoed around the island, his mournful cry causing many animals to let out wails of their own as if they were crying for the fallen girl..._

Luffy covered his face with his hand, biting his lip to keep from breaking down right then and there.

"Sukiyami..." He cried. "I love you too..."


End file.
